A Chance for Change
by Emo-FaexCore
Summary: Ch5 finally up SO READ AND REVIEW! The letter from Malfoy! And guess what spoiler Hermione has had a hook up! Like I mentioned before, I have decided to travel to a land where nobody would dare to dream about and it's happening! rating will
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter FanFic!!!

OK... This is my _first_ Harry Potter Fic, so please try not to rip me to shreds. I hope that you like this fic because I have decided to travel to a land where no one has dared to even think about. If you have read my POTC fic than you know that my plots aren't that well thought out. So if you have any suggestions of how to make it better than please tell me in your reviews. For this fic I am not going to wait for a certain number of reviews to add chapters on. But all I ask of you is to **_review _**'tis important to me that I get some reviews. I will return the favour and R&R one of your fics because I'm nice like that. I am very greatful that you have decided to atleast read my fic. It's not that hard to give a review so **_PLEASE_** R&R!! Thanx-o-bunchez!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Charchters. I do own the plot of this story. I do own the characters that you are not familiar with (maybe that's becuase I made them up myself do not steal).

WARNING: Do not steal any of my work. If you wish to use any of my original work than please ask before taking. Also if I allow you to use any of my work I must be the one who gets the created for what you used. Again, I ask of you not to steal any of my work (plot, charcters, setting, conflicts, et cetra!!

**Chapter One: Dursley vs Dursley**

_August 1_

_Dear Ron,_

_It's me, Harry (of course), again. I got the package you sent me. It's brilliant, I mean Hedwig thanks you a lot. I'm glad you liked the stuff I sent you. Muggle stuff can be very interesting. I hope Mr. Weasley liked his care package also. Anyway, is there anything good that's been going on at the Burrow since the last time you wrote? Oh, yes, and by the way I am sorry that I didn't write sooner, It's just that things around here are a little more strange than usual. I think that there is something truly wrong with Dudley. I know that he has been weird from the start but now he wants to hang out with me and the other day I caught him snooping in my old school books. And he wasn't ripping them apart or anything like that. He was actually reading them. Don't you find that even a little bit strange? Well, Ron, I am sorry but I have to cut this letter short because Uncle Vernon is coming and you know how he hates it when I write to the "freak friends" of mine! Hope to hear from you soon... Can't wait until Hogwarts starts up again.See you soon!_

_Your Friend,_

_Harry:)_

"Potter! You better not be writing to those freak friends of yours. Or anything you know what related," Uncle Vernon screetches as he slowly stomps up the stairs. Harry folds the piece of partchment quickly and sends Hedwig off to deliver it to Ron. Suddenly loud banging noises appear on Harry's bedroom door, "Potter open this door this instant!"

Harry quickly opens the door and then jumps back as Uncle Vernon barges through. Vernon scowls around Harry's room and then straight at Harry. Harry just scowls right back at Vernon since he is no longer afraid of him. Harry speaks, "May I help you? And yes, I was writing to my friends. At least I have _real_ friends that I can write to." Vernon is now flabber-gased and can't find anything to say.

"Well..." Harry impaitently says. Vernon comes to something, "Well, your Aunt and I are going out for the day and I am leaving Dudley in charge. As you know, any funny business and it's no meals for a week and a half. We'll be back around 5. Listen to everything Dudley says. AND NO YOU KNOW WHAT!"

Vernon turns to walk out of the room and then stops. He looks over at Hedwig's cage and then walks out Harry's bedroom door. Harry runs over to his door and quickly locks it again. Harry glides over to his window to watch his Aunt and Uncle leave in there new Volvo. Harry spots Dudley walking down the street with his new girlfriend, Hannah Crock.

Hannah Crock was a girl of wonderous beauty. She had long wavy blonde hair that was about mid-back length that swayed when she would walk. She was about 4 inches shorter than Harry, which was a foot shorter than Dudley since he was 8 inches taller than Harry. She had a fit body that is well rounded in the upper and back area of her body (Melons and Back seems to be the thing spoekn of here if thou didn't know). She had bright blue eyes that almost looked white. She had a deep olive complextion which glistened beautifully as the sun would kiss her skin.Hannah Crock is also the most popular Junior girl in Dudley's school. She gets the highest grades and she has the best clothes. She's the captain of the varsity cheeleading squad. She's also the captin of the schools dance team which was formed last year because of her. Her personality is as beautiful as her face and body. Every guy that has ever laid eyes upon her has became deeply attracted to her. Including Harry Potter.

"How does _he_ get a girl like Hannah? She's so beautiful," Harry sighed to himself and then watches as Dudley and Hannah approach the door. Harry jumps to his feet and glides over to his door to unlock it. Harry creeps out his door and down the hallway to see Hannah walk throguh the front door. Dudley comes in quickly behinde her and shuts the door. Dudley pulls Hannah towards him and kisses her multiple times on her neck and gradually moves toward her lips. Harry cletches his fists as tight as possible and says a curse under his breath. By now Hannah is leaning up against the wall facing Harry and Dudley is on top of her with roaming hands and Softly kissing her neck. Hannah opens her eyes and sees Harry and then pushes Dudley off of her. Harry quickly steps back into the darkness of the hallway so that nobody could see him.

"Hey what was that for? I thought you liked it when I did that?!?" Dudley says in shock. Hannah looked up to see if she could find Harry but he was invisible to her. "What about your parents. It wouldn't be propper to be all over each other when they are home," Hannah said as she slide behinde Dudley to walk up the stairs. Dudley's face begins to grow a smile but then it quickly fades away as Hannah spoke again, "Hey is Harry home? I would like to talk to him." Dudley frowned and sighed, "Yes, unfortunately! But would you come to the kitchen with me before you go up to flirt with him?" Hannah giggles and follows Dudley to the kitchen.

Harry ran back to his room and started sifting through his closet for something better to put on. He found an outfit that he liked and then he walked over to the mirror to fix his hair. He splashed on some cologne that Hannah had gotten him for a coming home gift. He walks over to the window and waits for Hannah to make her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen with Dudley and Hannah...

"Dudley, sweetie, you know that I like you a lot. You are one of the sweetest guys that I have ever known. Now what would make you think that I flirt with Harry?" Hannah asked with a shocked look on her face. Dudley just looks at Hannah and then shakes his head. Dudley walks over to the refridgerator and opens it up. Hannah walks over to Dudley and starts to whine, "Dudley... I want to know!" "Because when ever you come over you always want to know if Harry's home and then you spend most of the time with him in his room. Then when I come in you two are laughing a lot. It even seems that you always find a reason to touch him. You ask him for pigy-back rides and when ever we go shopping you ask him what he thinks about an outfit you try on before you ask me. I don't understand... do you like him more than me? I know that I am not the handsomest guy out there and I do know that a lot of the girls find Harry to be attractive but he's a..." Dudley stops himself quickly then closes the refridgerator door and walks toward the family room. Hannah trails after Dudley, "He's what Dudley." Dudley replies while he keeps walking, "Nevermind what I was going to say. If you wanna go see Harry for a while then you can I have nothing wrong with that. Really, I don't mind. I will be up in a few. Don't forget to mention that to Harry."

Hannah nodded to Dudley and walked around to the bottom of the stairs then she stopped. Hannah found herself not being able to move her feet. She had finally realized that she had lied to Dudley unknowingly. She infact _did_ like Harry more than Dudely. Hannah shook her head and then started slowly up the stairs. She makes her way down the hall to Harry's closed door. "Harry it's me, Hannah. Can I come in," Hannah asks with an acompanied knock. "_Finally_," Harry said to himself as he got up to open the locked door for Hannah. Harry cracked the door and slide his face between the crack so that he could see Hannah standing in the doorway. Harry looks Hannah up and down and finally opens the door to let her in. Harry walks over to his bed and sits down, Hannah walks into Harry's room and shuts the door behinde her. "Oh Harry I have done something so horrible. I don't know how to fix what I have done without hurting poor Dudley," Hannah exclaims as she breaks down over by Harry's closed door. Harry jumps to his feet and quickly walks over to Hannah to comfort her, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Hannah walks away from Harry and sits down on his bed corner, "No Harry, you're the problem." Harry's eyes immediately show a sign of sadness. "Harry, I don't know what is wrong with me. I like Dudley a lot but, but, Harry I think I am starting to fall for you. Well, maybe not that deeply but I like you a lot more than Dudley and I don't know how to tell him. No matter what I do I am going to end up crushing his heart. Oh Harry I am so sorry that you had to find out this way." By this time Harry's expression went from sadness to a blank face. Not knowing what to say Harry just stands near the door trying to find something to say. Just then a knock appears at the door... It was Dudley, "Harry can I come in?"

Harry turned around quickly and opens the door, "Dudley can I see you in the hall for just a second. Hannah jumped to her feet as quickly as possible, "Harry NO!!" Harry replied in a mellow tone as he closed the door, "I'm not so don't worry about it" Dudley leaned up against the wall and looked at Harry with such disappointed eyes. "Dudley, I know we don't get along but I need to ask a favour of you... Do you think that latter tonight we can talk? Ya know, when Vernon and Patunia are alseep. I just need some questions answered," Harry asked Dudley with a surprisingly straight face. Dudley replied without hesitance, "No Problem! How's nineish sound?" Harry nodded and went back into the room being followed by Dudley. Hannah was laying in Harry's bed all comfortable and cozy.

"What do you think you are doing? I just made that bed. And it's not even mid-day yet. Woudl you please get out of my bed?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Hannah rolls her eyes and climbs out of Harry's bed. Harry walks over and fixes his bed back to it's original neatness. Harry sits down on the top corner of his bed by the wall and Hannah sat down really close to him. Harry's eyes grow big and as he was about to get back up Dudley spoke, "Do you guys wanna go for a walk to the park? I'll bye the food." Harry jumps off the bed as quickly as his legs would allow him and said with sarcastic excitement, "That sounds like a GREAT idea!" Hannah still sitting on Harry's bed looks at the floor with a fake puppy face and then looks at Harry and Dudley, "But Harry... Dudley, can't just stay in here and talk and stuff?" Dudley and Harry exchange looks and then speak in unison, "Majourity Rules!"

Harry and Dudley run out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door. They both start laughing histarically and both fall to the ground. "She will never be able to stay up there alone. She can't go _anywhere_ without me," Dudley said trying to stop laughing. Within seconds Hannah comes running out the door, "HEY WAIT FOR ME SWEETIE!!" Hannah stumbles over her feet and lands right on top of Harry. Harry and Hannah look deep into each others eyes for about 4 seconds (A/N: which happened to be the longest _4 seconds_ of Harry's life) until Dudley intrrupeted there _awkward_ moment, "Last one to the other side of the street has to go down the tall slide backwards sitting up with their hands in the air. Harry jumps up which leaves Hannah lying on the ground and runs to the other side of the street. Harry and Dudley make it to the other side and being to jump up and down saying, "Han has to do it! Han has to do it!" Hannah slowly walks across the street and give both of them an evil smirk.

Harry. Hannah, and Dudley finally reach the park when Dudley says, "Time to energize! Who wants some cotton candy?" Both Harry and Hannah quickyl raise there hands. Dudley runs over to the candy cart and goes to buy the food. Hannah takes Harry's hand and drags him over to a nearby bench. "Harry, earlier today when I told you that I liked you more, you went all quiet. Now I know that we shouldn't discuss with now so I will call you later tonight ok. Also, I would like to do something about it because I know hwo you look at me when I have my back turned. So therefore, you must like me. Dudley doesn't have to find out about us." Hannah reached over and kissed Harry on the cheek and then ran off to Dudley.

At this time Harry had no clue of how to react to what had just happened. Harry got up and walked over to Dudley and Hannah, "So ready to see Han go down the big slide?" "Yeah c'mon Han hun you were the last one to cross. Sorry but Harry and I beat you." "No prblem," Hannah said while running over to the big slide, "And yes I know, I have to do it backwards with my hands in the air." Hannah climbed the slide and sat down backwards with her hands in the air. Hannah did a countdown and away sh went at top speed. Dudley caught Hannah as she reached the bottom, "Wasn't that bad was it Han hun?" Hannah turned around and hugged Dudley tightly, "Dudley... Never make me do that again!" Hannah said with terror in her eyes.

They fooled around at the park for about five hours which made it around four o'clock. Hannah looked at her watch, "Oh dear, would you look at the time? I have to get going I am meeting some of my girlfriends at the mall around five. So I have to get going." Hannah ran up to Dudley and kissed him and gave him a hug and as she was giving Dudley a hug she pulled Harry closer and then kissed him square on the mouth. Harry jumped back and walked over to the bench as far away from Hannah he could find. Hannah stops hugging Dudley, "Dudley I have to go now, but I will call later tonight. I promise. Kiss Kiss." A car drives to the side of them and honks. It is Hannah's senior girlfriend Lissa, "Hope in loser we're late for our shopping date." Hannah ran over to the car and got in and then waced bye to Dudley and Harry. The car drove off.

"Hey Dud! I forgot to tell you... We have to be back at the house sometime before Five because you parents are getting home at five!" Harry exclaimed while running over to Dudley. "Well then let's get a move on it so we can get there before they get home." Dudley said while running in the direction of home with Harry close behinde him. Harry and Dudley arrived at the Dursely home at ten 'til five. Harry and Dudley quickley run up to Jarry's room as quickly as possible. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Dursley pull into their garage. "Looks like we barely made it," Dudley said. Harry hears the door open, "They just came in, they wouldn't like it if they saw us together." Dudley ran out of Harry's room into his own.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitche with Vernon and Patunia...

"Vernon, do you think that Duddy-Poo is home yet? I wonder where he is. And where is Harry? He should have already made dinner so that we could eat when we came home." Patunia said to Vernon with a blank glare in her eyes. Vernon walked into the family room and back into the kitchen, "That boy better be upstairs or he will be in a lot of trouble." Vernon walked over to the stairs and yelled up at Harry, "Potter! Where is our dinner? You get your hiney down here this instant and I mean it. Fix us our bloody dinner." Harry took thar as his cue but just then Hedwig came flying in the window with fourth letters from Hermione, Ron, Dumbledor, and... ?Malfoy?, "Yes sir! Be down in a minute I promise." Dudley also takes this as his cue to become the stuck up snotty little Duddy-Poo he pretends to be to please his parents, "Mummy! Daddy! You're home!" Dudley runs down the stairs and into the kitchen to give his mum a hug.

"How was you're day Duddy-Poo? Did you do anything with that Hannah Crock girl today?" Patunia asked dudley. Dudley replied excitedly, "Yeah I brought her over to the house and then her, me and Harry went to the park. We had such a wicked time." A shocked expression suddenly appeared on Aunt Patunia's face, "You and --- and Harry.... playing together? But... why?" Dudley hesitates to answer then Vernon came in the kitchen and starts to rant and rave about Harry, "Potter Kitchen Now!!!" Harry Drops the letters that he had in his hands and puts Hedwig back into her cage then hurries downstairs to fix dinner for the Dursley's. As Harry reaches the kitchen Vernon explodes, "Boy how many times have I told you that when we go out you should have dinner ready. Another time and NO MEALS FOR WEEKS UPON WEEKS!!!" Suddenly Dudley stands up for Harry, "Don't talk to Harry that way. He has been out all day with me and Hannah. We got home like a few seconds before you two got home. So stop being so mean to Harry. Do you understand. And before you say anything I am going to school with Harry this year. To learn about M-A-G-I-C... MAGIC...Yes I said MAGIC! I will not let you tell me what I can and can't do anymore! I will not tolerate the crap you give to Harry. He is an incrdible cousin and I am proud to be related to "the boy who lived"! So Mum, Dad, I'd rather not eat tonight and also, you can fix your own dinner becuase Harry and I have some packing to do. C'mon Harry let us go up stairs and you can help me pack." Dudley turns toward the stairs and drags Harry along.

Vernons face turned reder than the Weasley Families hair, "DUDLEY DURSLEY GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN THESE STAIRS. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS. POTTER YOU TWO... I JUST KNOW YOU PUT SOME KIND OF SPELL ON OUR POOR BOY WITH THAT TWIG OF TROUBLE YOU CARRY AROUND!!!" Patunia interrupted Vernon, "Vernon, dear, please calm down! Let him go. He needs to grow up. AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, I am not happy with this idea either but I think that it is time!" TIME FOR WHAT PATUNIA? DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING THAT I DON'T?" "Vernon I think it's time we have a talk. OK sit down." Vernon and Patunia sat down at the dinning table. "Vernon, this might be hard for you but I know what Dudley has been doing in harry's room when Harry isn't there. He has been reading Harry's old school books. Also I think that you should know something else. Dudley is a wizard. AH AH AH... please don't say anything!" But Vernon did nto listen, "I will not have this Patunia. This is rediculous. I absolutely refuse to deal with this. I am leaving." Vernon walks over to the front door and walks out slaming it behinde him. Patunia starts to cry and then Vernon walks back into the door, "Well, maybe not just yet. I ahven't had my dinner. I am going to watch some television. Make me something to eat Patunia." Vernon walks into the Family Room and Patunia goes at work in the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Harry's room...

Harry and Dudley was sitting at Harry's desk. Harry was about to read the latters when a loud crash and a cloud of smoke appeared in Harry's room.

A/N: Well sorry to leave you guys at such a **_huge_** cliff-hanger. But if you would like to fin out what woill happen next please review. Hope that I have you hooked into my story. If you didn't quite like it than I am open for suggestions. Or even if you did like it I am still open for suggestions. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_PLEASE!!!!! REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YA WANNA!!!_** Thanx much! And I usually return the favour to anyone who reads my fic.


	2. Quick Removal

A/N: A big thank you to those for R&Ring chapter one. Now everyone can read the second chapter. Please read and review! Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Charchters. I do own the plot of this story. I do own the characters that you are not familiar with (maybe that's becuase I made them up myself **do not steal**).

_**WARNING: Do not steal any of my work. If you wish to use any of my original work than please ask before taking. Also if I allow you to use any of my work I must be the one who gets the created for what you used. Again, I ask of you not to steal any of my work (plot, charcters, setting, conflicts, et cetra!!**_

And onward to the Fic!

**Chapter Two: Quick Removal**

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor was that?" Harry exclaims as he pulls Dudley up from off the floor. "OUCH! Harry that hurt." The cloud of smoke begins to fade and a familiar voice appears, "Cough, Cough. Harry---Cough---Harry Potter? Are you there? Cough," an outline of a short being starts to walk out of the smoke. Dudley's eyes grow large with fear and he begins to panic, "Harry! Harry! That thing is coming toward us. Harry..." Harry quickly interrupted Dudley, "Who are you? Do I know you? You sound a bit familiar. Dobby?" All of a sudden Dudley jumps behinde Harry, "What in the bloody heaven is that---that---thing!" Harry's face grows a grin and he lets out a sigh of relief, "Boy am I glad that it's just you." Dobby smiles and then bows. Harry bows back and then moves so that Dudley is standing independently. "Dobby is please to meet you, Mr--eh," Dobby stopped and looked at Harry. Harry took that as his cue to introduce the two, "Oh, yes, well, Dobby this is my cousin, Dudley. Dudley Dursley. And Dudley, this is Dobby. He's a house elf and my friend, from the Wizarding World. Now Dobby, what is it that you need so badly that you had to make all that bloody noise?" Dobby puts his chin in his hand to try to remember what it is that he had to tell him. Dobby snapped his fingers with reply, "AH HA! Yes, Dobby remembers. Dobby came to warn Harry Potter that when he goes back to Hogwarts a drastic change will happen to Harry Potter, friends, and enemies of young and old. And that if things go wrong Harry Potter and the whole Wizarding World will be in grave danger. Grave Danger." Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared in thin air. Harry and Dudley look at each other, Harry spoke with a confused look on his face, "I wonder what he meant by all of that."

**Mean while down at dinner in the dinning room with Vernon and Petunia...**

"I sure am going to miss these meals. Fine dinner Petunia. Is a shame I'll have to eat out for a while. Less mess I suppose. All the better and for the best. No more bloody owls. No more you know what. No more Potter period. No more! No more! No more! Petunia take my plate I am finished." Vernon leaves the kitchen and heads toward his bedroom, "I am going to pack. Then I am off." Petunia continues to sit at the dinner table not know how to react to what was happening. A few minutes later it finally hits Petunia, "Vernon's leaving me..." Petunia stoop up from the table and clear it all into the kitchen. Just as she was about to wash the dishes Vernon came into the kitchen with his suitecases and coat, "Petunia the keys to the car and I need my wallet." Petunia slowly handed them to Vernon as she tried not to cry. A single tear trickled down her face as Vernon toook the keys and wallet. Vernon looked at Petunia but felt no sympathy for her, "I will not live in a house full of _freaks_. This has gone on long enough. 16 years to many knowing that there was at least one freak in this house. I can't go on living here knowing there are now _3_! Petunia, do not try to contact me. I will find a place somewhere soon. Then I will be by to pick up the rest of my possessions. This is goodbye Petunia. Tell Dudders daddy will miss him. Petunia I want a divorce and that's final!" Vernon stormed out the front door then out of the driveway and down the road. Petunia then broke into tears. That moment was the beginning to the drastic changes Dobby had warned Harry and Dudley about.

Upstairs in Harry's room Dudley was helping Harry pack his belongings while asking way to many questions at one time, "Harry, what's it really like at Hogwarts? I mean will I be with you or will we be split up? I don't really want that to happen because then I would be all alone. Harry I have to say, I am more than just a bit nervous about this. What about Hannah? Can we bring her too? I don't want to leave Han! What will we tell her? Can we tell her the truth? Harry, Harry your not answering me! Harry!" Harry stopped putting his clothes in his suit case and turned around glaring straight at Dudley, "DUDLEY! PLEASE! I will tell you more when we get to the burrow. Right now we have to pack. Help me with these last bit of clothes so that we can pack your things." Dudley looked back at Harry with acceptance but a confused look in his eye. They finally finished Harry's belongings and now move to Dudley's room. Dudley opens the door and Harry's eyes grow larger and larger, "Wow... Dudley, your room is huge and you have so much stuff," Harry paused and took a look around, "Umm, Dudley, you do know that you can only take a certain amount of things. Let's try packing the necssities first and then we can pack whatever else you want."

"Fine with me Harry. Wait, did you just say that my room what huge? It's definately not small but then again it's not _huge_. Whatever let's start packing." Dudley ran over to his closet and opened the sliding doors. Loads of clothes come piling out ontop of Dudley creating a mountain of clothes. Harry struggles to hold back his laughter which results in Harry falling to the floor laughing so hard tears roll down his cheeks. "See you've gotten in touch with your softer side," a familiar voice said behinde Harry. Dudley quickly dug himself out of the mount of clothes and Harry got to his feet. Harry turned around and spoke in a surprised but welcoming tone, "Ron! How? Why? I mean, when did you get here? We only just finished packing my things. It's going to take us at least 2 hours to pack Dudley's things." Ron's mouth drops open, "DUDLEY?!? You mean your pig of a cousin that you can't stand to be around? That Dudley? You don't think your bringing him to Hogwarts this year do you? Besides he can't he's our age and should be in our year. If he was meant to go to Hogwarts than he would've gotten a letter like the rest of us. It's not possible! You can't..." Ron was interrupted my Mr.Weasley, "Anything can be possible. Hello Harry, nice to see you again. Everything packed? We need to leave for the burrow as quickly as possible. So, are we ready?" Dudley walked over and stood next to Harry, "Hi, My name's Dudley. I'm Harry's _pig of a cousin_," Dudley scowled at Ron, "I'm going to Hogwarts with Harry this year. I finally found the courage to stand up to my parents. Oh yes Harry has his things packed but we still have to pack my things and that will take at the least 2 hours."

Mr. Weasely waved his wand and Dudley's things began to gather into a suite case. Clothes folding themselves, pictures and posters rolling themselves up. Dudley turned around not only to find that there was magic going on in his house but the things that were being packed was exactly what he wanted to be packed. Not only was his belongings being packed, his suites cases were full and his suite case was already half way full. "How---how'd you do---do---do that?" Dudley studdered in fear. Ron answered in a snappy tone, "Uh Magic...DUH!" Mr. Weasely gave Ron a disappointed look, "Your things should be just about packed. Harry you and Ron go put your luggage in the car. Dudley and I will be there with you in a few minutes. I am going to go downstairs and meet your Aunt and Uncle. Dudley your things will take care of themselves. Please come downstairs with me. It would look very strange is Petunia all of a sudden saw me walking down the stairs all by myself. C'mon Dudley." Dudley and Mr. Weasely head down the hallway towards the stairs and Harry and Ron head into Harry's room to get Harry's luggage.

**Harry's Room...**

"Ok Ron, what was that about? Do you have some sort of a problem with my cousin? I'm not sure what is going to happen once he gets to Hogwarts but I'm sure that I will figure something out. Dumblebore will understand. He definately doesn't want to stay here and obivously he wants to learn the ways of the wizarding world so please Ron just give him a chance. I'm not going to become best friends with him though. That's what I have you and Hermione for. Nothing will ever change that." Ron gave Harry a silly smirk, "Well he better not or I am going to have to give him some ears, a snout, and a tail." Harry shook his head with laughter. Harry walked over to his trunk and grabbed one end. "Want to give me a hand Ron. Ya know make yourself useful." Ron walked over to the other end of the trunk and picked it up. Ron and Harry headed out Harry's room and down the hallway to take the trunk out to the car which was sitting in the Durley's driveway.

**Family Room...**

Mr. Weasely and Dudley slowly approached the family room where Petunia had cried herself to sleep. Dudley looked at his mother and then at Mr. Weasely, "Maybe we should leave her to sleep." All of a sudden Petunia woke up, "Duddy-Poo is that you darling? Come sit by mummy. I have so news that might shock you. Oh, Arthur? Arthur Weasely? Is---is that really you?" Dudley ran over to his mum and sat down by her. Arthur nodded at Petunia, "Do you mind if I might a sit with you? I have somethings I must dicuss with you." Petunia replied quickly, "Duddy-Poo, go find Harry so that Mr. Weasely and I can talk. I will talk to you later when we have the chance to sit down..." Mr. Weasely interrupted Petunia quickly, "Petunia, that's not going to be necessary. Besides it's best if Dudley heard this also, after all it will involve him." Mr. Weasely put his hand on Dudley's shoulder which indicated he wanted Dudley to sit. Dudley at down next to his mum and Mr. Weasely sat in the chair in front of them. Mr. Weasely began to speak but was then interrupted my Drs. Dursley, "Please, Arthur let me speak first. Dudley there is something that I feel is necessary for you to hear. Tonight when you stormed off with Harry and I let you two go, your father and I got into a fight. We ate dinner but then your father told me that he could no longer live in a house full of, dare I say it," Petunia took a deep breathe, "_freaks_... Your father has told me that he wants a divorce and he has left us. He told me to tell you that he will miss you. I am afraid that your father is no longer going to be around. Please forgive me. Also there is something else you need to know about what went on tonight..." Mr. Weasely inttrupted Petunia, "Petunia before you go on there is something you _and _Dudley needs to know about Vernon. Vernon is no longer here with us. His car was spotted off the road in a nearby lake. He was scared off the road, knocked out, and he drownded. I am sorry that you had to find out this way and I am sorry that things had to end thins way. The thing that you need to know about Dudley is that he isn't a normal person. He's not a muggle like you are. He indeed is a wizard." Dudley gasped for air and than passed out on the love seat. Petunia woke Dudley up and then spoke again, "I already knew that. He got letters as well as Harry. But Vernon insisted that we keep it a secret from him. He told me that he wasn't going to have his son turn out like my sister. A freak and dead. Oh, dear, this is all too much at one time. My husband, dead! My son leaving me to get his propper training. It's all too much. I don't know what to do with myself. I am going to be all alone." Petunia breaks down in tears again. Dudley joined his mother in crying for he did not know what to do either. His father dead, and he was getting ready to leave his mother all by her lonesome. Mr. Weasely sopke again, "I have an idea..."

**Outside with Harry and Ron...**

CLUNK! Ron dropped the end of the trunk he was holding. "Ron! Please be careful with that. I have fragile things in there. You wouldn't want me to do that to your things would you?" Harry exclaimed as he set his side down. "Well, _sorry!_ It would be a lot easier if we were allowed to use magic outside of school but we don't get to do that until next year. Besides what _do_ you have is that bloody trunk anway? It feels like you have everything you have ever owned in that thing," Ron replied with attitude. Harry and Ron loaded the trunk into the car, "Harry, is Dudley _really_ coming to Hogwarts with us? I mean what if he ends up ruining our lives? And besides it's a danger for him and us. He doesn't even know anything about the wizarding world, let alone MAGIC! How do you expect Dumbledor to take this. I mean you know the rules. He's not even a wizard Harry. This idea of your's is mad. How the bloody hell do you think this is going to work. He's not sleeping in my room. I hope you know that! And hoow do you..." Harry quickly interrupted Ron, "Ron, calm down. I will figure this out. And besides Dumbledor most likely knows what is going on, even at this very moment. I don't know everything, all I know is that I will figure this out. Everything always works out in the end..." Ron now interrupted Harry, "But what if it doesn't work out this time. What if it doesn't? How can you always expect things to go your way? It's not possible, I mean your life seems so perfect that nothing ever goes wrong for you." Harry begins to get extremely mad at Ron, so mad that his pace actually starts to turn red, "Nothing goes wrong for me huh?!? My life is perfect? Well just to let you know, before I could ever walk my parents were killed. Not just my any ordinary person but by a raving lunatic. VOLDEMORT KILLED MY PARENTS! If nothing ever goes wrong for me than why do I always have to fight some force of Voldemort every bloody year?!? At least you _have your parents._ All I have is an Uncle who abuses me, an Aunt that can't stand up for what she knows is right, and a wishy-washy cousin! Now you're telling me that my life is perfect; that nothing ever goes wrong for me. Well I have some news for you, my life is no where near being perfect and if you still think so than maybe you should open your bloody eyes and see what is really going on!" Harry stormed back into the house and slammed the door. Harry leaned up and against the door, slid down it and began to cry because he was frustrated and felt bad about what had just happened between him and Ron. Mr. Weasely, Petunia, and Dudley ran over to the front door to see what was going on.

"Brave Gryffindor, what is going on?" Mr. Weasely asked Harry in concern. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'll just go get the rest of my things and Dudley's. Then we can leave." Harry replied while getting up from the floor and wiping the tears from his face. Petunia went over to Harry to try to comfort him, "That won't be necessary Harry," Petunia looked at Arthur, "Arthur can you please load our things? We need to leave as soon as possible." "Very well." Arthur started up the stairs and then down the hallway standing in front of each room chanting a spell. He came back down the stairs and opened the door. Everyone's luggage came floating out the door and into the car. "Everything is packed and loaded. Dudley, Harry, Petunia; do we have everything we wanted to get?" Mr. Weasely asked before Harry pulled away and ran up the stairs. Harry ran into his room and grabbed the four letter that were still laying on Harry's desk. Harry ran back downstairs and too the door where everyone was waiting impatiently. Dudley went up to Harry, "Are you going to read them now? You can't, we have to get a move on. Hurray Harry." Everyone was heading out to the car when the phone rang. "I'll get that, it might be the police." Petunia scurried to the phone and picked it up, "Hello, you've reached the Dursley's, Petunia speaking... Oh yes he's hear, would you like me to get him? Sure, no problem. Uh-huh sure I will." Petunia turned towards the front door, "Harry, it's for you. It's that Hannah Crock girl. She said that she needs to talk to you and that it's urgent!" Harry looked at Dudley and then walked over to the phone. Petunia handed Harry the phone...

**Harry and Hannah's phone conversation**

_Harry: Hello._

_Hannah: Hi Harry. I kept my promise._

_Harry: What promise?_

_Hannah: To call you silly._

_Harry: Oh._

_Hannah: Well, don't sound so thrilled. So, Harry, Have you thought about it yet?_

_Harry: Thought about what?_

_Hannah: You know what I am talking about. Oh Harry that stupid little act of your's is soo cute. You know when I asked you to be with me. I could give you everything you ever wanted. I could give you fame, love, and all the magic in the world. Harry what I am trying to tell you is that I... I... well Harry I love you. I don't mean to sound so sudden but I can't hide my feelings any longer. I know that I am with Dudley right now but that can be fixed easily. Harry what do you say?_

_Harry: sigh Hannah, there is so much about me that you will never understand. Han, I am deeply attracted to you but I don't love you. To tell you the truth I will never be in love with you and I don't think that it's right for you to do that to Dudley because to tell you the truth he hasn't been so happy and you are the one who makes him happy. If you don't feel the same way about him that I suggest that you tell him instead of leading him on even more. Dudley is my cousin and I cannot allow you to play with his heart so wrecklessly. Hannah, we are moving, and we are moving tonight. We are no longer going to be able to speak ever again. So this is goodbye. Dudley does not want to talk to you right now. But I am sure that you will hear from him soon. Once I hang up this phone you will no longer be able to reach me. The only thing you will have left is the memory. Goodbye Hannah._

_Hannah: sniffle Har---Harr---Harry please, please don't, Harry..._

Harry hung up the phone and walked over to the door, "Let's go. Everything has been taken care of." Everything was turned off in the house and then the door was shut and locked. Everyone got into th car and headed to the burrow.

A/N: There you have it... Chapter two is finished... and if you review Chapter three will be up in no time at all. Didn't think I was going to kill someone so quickly did you? 'Tis a shame is had to be poor Vernon Dursley. Please review!!! Hope that I have you hooked. Please review my story.... thanx-o-bunchez!! Ch.3 coming to a near you! that is... if you review! 


	3. Burrow Sweet Burrow

A/N: You guys are lucky that I am such a nice person. But since I love writing my fan fiction so much you guys get the pleasure of reading more of my great work! Please not only read but review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. I do not own any of the original Harry Potter Charchters. I do own the plot of this story. I do own the characters that you are not familiar with (maybe that's becuase I made them up myself **do not steal**).

_**WARNING: Do not steal any of my work. If you wish to use any of my original work than please ask before taking. Also if I allow you to use any of my work I must be the one who gets the credit for what you use. Again, I ask of you not to steal any of my work (plot, charcters, setting, conflicts, et cetra!)**_

**Chapter Three: Burrow Sweet Burrow**

After an uncomfortable ride they had finally reached The Burrow. "Am I glad to be out of that bloody car or what" Ron exclaimed as he jumped out of the car. Harry shook his head in laughter and followed Ron to the back of the car where they would find there stuff. Dudley slowly got out of the car and looked around while remaining in one place. Mr. Weasely came up behinde Dudley and put one hand on his shoulder"Welcome to our home. It's not all fancy smancy but it's cozy. I believe that Fred and George who are inside will help you get aqainted with the place. But first you might want Ron and Harry to show you where you will be staying. This plce can get a bit confusing if you don't know where you are going or what you want to do. Now run along with those boys so that your mother and I can catch up a bit." Dudley nodded then went to the back of the car. Mr. Weasely and Petunia headed into the house.

"You can't be serious! I mean Dudley, at Hogwarts? I'm sure that Malfoy will get a kick out of having _another_ 'Mudblood' at Hogwarts. But if it sets Malfoy off then count me in. I can't wait to see the look on his bloody face." Ron tells Harry right before Dudley walks around the corner of the car. Harry looked passed Ron's right shoulder at Dudley"Ready to learn some magic Dudley" Dudley's face grew a worried smile"I would think that flying in a car was enough magic for one day wouldn't you" Harry and Ron laughed in unison. Ron stopped laughing just enough to speak"A flying car! You think that's a lot of magic? Well then you've got another thing in for ya! C'mon Harry, let's get these things inside." Ron pulled out his wand with a wave and flick with a few mumbo jumbo everyone's luggage was floating into the house and up to the rooms. Dudley fainted, Harry and Ron looked at each other and picked Dudley up to drag him into the house. "Harry, this isn't going to be easy. If he faints everytime he sees something floating he's done for. Especially when he gets inside." "I know Ron, I know." Harry and Ron headed to the house.

**Meanwhile in the house...**

"FRED! GEORGE! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT" Mrs. Weasely shouted at the top of her lungs and Fred and George stopped dead in there tracks"Now when Harry, Ron, and Dudley come in I don't want you to be acting like wild monkeys. What would you do with yourself if Dudley would've walked in when you were acting like such fools. You would have frightened the poor boy to death. Now I mean it, NO FOOLING AROUND" Fred and George nodded"Yes mother... anything you say mother. We'll go see if they need help out there." They walked out the door and closed it behinde them. Mrs. Weasely turned around to Mrs. Dursley"I am sorry that you had to witness such a ruckuss. It's not like this all the time, just most of the time." Mrs. Weasely took a deep breathe and exhaled in relief"So, Petunia, I heard about Vernon. I'm sorry. Is there anything, and I mean anything that we can do for you. And you are welcome to stay hear as long as you need to. Our door is always open to you." Petunia looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes"Vernon's gone. Forever. And we didn't really get to say goodbye. I never thought that things would turn out this way. sniffle I-I-I just don't know what I'm going to do with myself. And things haven't really sunk in to Dudley. I don't even think he realized that his father is dead. DEAD I TELL YOU" Petunia drops to the floor in tears. Just then Arthur came down stairs into the room"Everything is in place and... Petunia..." Mr. Weasely ran over to the two of them to help. "Darling, what happened to her? Here, I'll help her up to the stairs to the guest room. You fixed her something to eat and drink. Then we will all sit down and talk." Mr. Weasely took her up the stairs and Mrs. Weasely went to fix Petunia some comfort food.

**Outside with the others...**

"What in the wizarding world is going on here? Killing the poor boy before he even gets to Hogwarts" Fred sarcastically said as him and George ran to help bring Dudley inside. Ron quickly looked up and in the process dropping Dudley's feet"Bloody hell, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a bloody heart-attack." Fred just laughed and looked at Harry. "Looks like your going to have some extra weight this year. Think Dumbledor will like it" George mentioned to Harry. Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders"I don't think he'll mind" Harry paused in attempt to drag Dudley closer to the door"Well, are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to help me pack my extra weight" Ron picked his feet back up and Fred and George took opposite sides to act as spotters. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Dudley finally reached the house.

**In the house...**

A knock appeared on the door. "Can ya hurry up! We're trying to bring some luggage in" Fred yelled outside of the door into his mother. Mrs. Weasely ran and opened the door and to her surprise the boys were carrying a passed out Dudley"My word, what have you done to the poor boy? Killing him before he hits the books are ya? Here lay him on the sofa" They lied Dudley on the sofa and stepped back as Mrs. Weasely tried to wake him up"Dudley... Dudley, wake up child" Mrs. Weasely gave Dudley a couple of pats on his cheek. "Daddy" Dudley said as he woke up. Dudley looked around while trying to sit up. A flush of red grew quickly over Dudley's cheeks"How-how-um-how long was I out for" "Quite a while" Harry answered. Mrs. Weasely jumped to her feet"Well, your awake now so nothing to worry about. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry will show you around the place. I have to take this up to your mother." Mrs. Weasely ran over to the stove and put the food on a tray. She headed over to the stairs to take the food to her. Now Dudley was all alone with the weasely boys and Harry. George looked at Fred"Ready to show him some _real_ magic" Ron and Harry start to laugh and Harry speaks again"C'mon guys, don't be too hard on him. H maybe new meat but he's got to learn first throw fifth year magic before we go back to Hogwarts. We had better get a move on it." "Ok then, let's go." They all went out to the back of the house.

**Back Yard...**

As they all walked out the door to the back yard a clinking noise grew louder with each step the took. "Wha-wha-what is th-th-that n-n-noise" Dudley studdered in fear. Fred and George looked at each other and laugh. As well as Harry and Ron. "Just come on. It's nothing that will do too much damage to ya" Fred jestured to Dudley"Come on then, here, through the barn. We'll be there in no time." Fred and George ran through the barn. Harry and Ron took Dudley buy the arms"Oh come one Dudley. It's not that bad. Just ask Harry. Right Harry" "Right Ron." Ron and Harry drug Dudley through the barn to the other side. There Dudley met the washing machine. Dudley's eyes grew big as the machine began to move towards him by itself. "Th-th-th-that thing... it's m-m-move-m-moving by-by-by-by-by itself. How... how... how" George interrupted the studdering Dudley"It's alright Dud. Ol' Washy is just here to help you with your magic. Ready? Wait before we do any magic let's hear what you know." Dudley stood there with a blank face"You mean what I have learned from Harry's books" Ron rolls his eyes"Of course you big bluff." Dudley looks around for a place to sit. He walks over to a bench and sits down"Now let me see. Ok, Alohamora is the spell to unlock locked objects. Flipendo, I think is the spell to stun a moving object. Umm, Leviosa is the levitation spell. Lumos is the spell for light. Uh, I know more just give me a second. Expecto Patronum, is that spell Harry used one time to make the Dementors go away, it's also one of the hardest spells to perform. And..." Ron interrupted Dudley"Sweet Gryffindor! He really does know what he's talking about doesn't he. My goodness, Dudley, how do you know all of this" Dudley replied in a soft voice"Harry's old school books. I mean, I just decided one day I wanted to know what was so great about this other world of Harry's. One day when Harry was out I searched his room for his magic stuff and I stumbled upon a large trunk that was filled with old books. I opened the first year books and began studying them. While I was studying I felt something that I never thought I could ever feel. It was like someone was there, there telling me this is what I was meant to do. It was weird but I decided to listen to that voice and continue to study this 'magic' every chance that I could get. I didn't have a wand so I didn't try to perform any of the spells. I also studied Hogwarts History. It's really quite interesting I may add. Frankly Slytherin is my favourite. Though if he got his way I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year, or rather _ANY_ year. I didn't bother to tell my parents because I knew that they wouldn't understand. Well, atleast I knew my dad would not understand. Since he thinks _'magic'_ is _evil_. But I know that isn't true. Well, anyway, back to what I know. Let me see..." Dudley paused to think of what else would impress the Weasley's and Harry. George to this as his chance to speak"Well since you know so much why don't we see how you can handle it. Ol' Washy here will help you out." The expression on Dudley's face became blank. The enchanted washing machine started to move towards him. All of a sudden hot water and bubbley soap started to shot out at Dudley. Dudley jumped as the mixture created a sting on his skin"OUCH! What in the bloody hell was that for" The other boys fell to the ground in laughter. Harry finally reached the point where he could stand up and catch his breathe"You idiot. You have to use a spell against it." Dudley's face became invated by a flush of red"Oh... well... I want to try again. Umm, I'll need a wand." Fred replied while smaking himself on the forehead"Goodness, I forgot about that." Fred handed Dudley his wand. The washing machine began to move towards him. Dudley had his wand at the ready this time. There was no way that he was getting a bath this time. 'Ol Washy spat some soap water at Dudley and Dudley jumped to the side"_Flippendo!_" The enchanted washing machine came to a hault. A surprised look over came Ron"Bloody hell! He's the real deal here isn't he" "Impressive! But looks like it's gettin about time for suppa. It's best we go inside." Fred implied. The boys walk towards the house. As the got to the door Mr. Weasley asked something of them"Harry, Dudley we need to talk. Boys I want you upstairs now"  
...

A/N: I really am sorry to leave you at such a rough ending. But please review now! I would greatly appriciate it.. also any suggestion? please be my guest.


	4. Oncoming News

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed my last chapter (coughSARAHcough) Spank you very much! Also just a little hint about this story... all of the chapters I have written so far has only taken place within the time period of a few days. Just to clearify things if you were wondering. Don't forget to read AND review! "**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books. I don't own the original Harry Potter Characters. I do own the plot of this story. I also own the unfamiliar characters you stumble upon throughout the story. **

_**:WARNING: DO NOT STEAL ANY AND I MEAN ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK. IF YOU WISH TO USE ANY OF MY WORK (PLOT, CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC.) PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE. AND IF YOU ARE GRANTED PERMISSION TO USE ANY OF MY WONDEROUS WORKS AND BOUNTIOUS GLORIES YOU MUST GIVE ME THE CREDIT FOR THE PARTS YOU USE. DON'T MEAN TO BE A STICKLE BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY I WORK.**_

Onward to the Fic...

**Chapter Four: Oncoming News**

"Is there something wrong Mr. Weasely? Did you heard anything from Professor Dumbledor sir?" Harry questioned as they head over to the couch. "I'm not in trouble already am I?" Dudley asked in panic. Petunia entered the room and Mr Weasely took this as his cue to speak, "Well now, since we are all here your aunt... eh, mother and I have something we feel you should hear." At an instant the room grew quiet with anticipation. "I'm not too sure how to explain this to you two boys. Earlier, when your father... umm... Vernon, and I got into an arguement about this whole letting Dudley do the whole magic thing he had left. For good that is, and he told me to tell Dudley that he loved him and always would..." Dudley interupetd Petunia, "What do you mean he _loved_ me and the he always _would_? He doesn't love me anymore or what? Why are you talking in _past tense_, it's not like he's dead or anything." Just then Petunia broke down into tears. Not able to hold herself together she fell to the floor sobbing like a little child who just had their favourite toy taken away from them. "I'll be right back boys," Mr. Weasely said while escorting Petunia upstairs to lie her down. Harry and Dudley look at each other with a puzzled expression on their faces. Harry turned to Dudley, "You don't think... I mean, could it be?... It's not..." "Dead... I knew it. The way we had rushed out of the house. The fight, the tears, all of the not explaining anything... it was all to cover up his death." Dudley said while staring at the floor in disbelief. Harry still puzzled, "But... I don't understand, how did you know? I mean, sure they had a fight and he stormed off like usual. It was just simply routine. But, how, how did you know?" It was that moment Harry and Dudley finally understood each other to the full extent. Mr Weasely appeared from upstairs and sat back down in the chair in front of them and not even able to gentley tell them what happened because Dudley just blurted out his discovery, "Yeah, he's dead, we know! I didn't want to believe it at first and I still don't. But he's dead and there's nothing I can do about it. Not now, not then, not EVER! I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Dudley slowly lowered his head and a tear feel from his right eye. Not knowing how to responde like any normal teenage boy witnessing another teenage boy cry just sat there. Mr. Weasely tried to comfort Dudley but failed, "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! IT'S NOT FAIR.. IT'S NOT FAIR... NOT FAIR... IT'S NOT FAIR.. IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY...WHY...WHY... WHY OH WHY OH WHY!" Just then Dudley stormed out of the house and began to run and run and run. Harry jumped up to go after him but Mr. Weasely stopped him, "Don't worry about him. He's upset, give him some time. He'll come back, he just needs time. Besides I will send out a retrieving charm. Go pack your school things. You have a big day tomorrow." Harry gave Mr. Weasely a confused look and then headed up to Ron's room. "**_Expos-Retrievo_** Dudley Dursely!" A spark flew out the door from Mr. Weasely's wand.

**:Ron's Room:**

Harry came barging into Ron's room which made Ron jump 10 feet across the room, "Don't bloody do that to me Harry. My goodness you startled the bah-jeebers out of me! I thought mum found out about that bloody bird." Harry laughed, "Bird?" Ron motioned him into the room, "Nevermind. Why did you come running into the room like that?" Harry and Ron walked over to the beds and sat down, "I see you no longer have the bunks. Anyway, your dad just broke the news to Dudley and me. Vernon is dead. But he never explained how he died." Ron's expression turned to a sorrowful look, "That's terrible. I mean for Dudley of course. You don't seem to bothered by it." "He's not my dad. I am bothered by it though because I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. At least he has his mother. I lost both of my parents." Harry and Ron stare at the floor for a few minutes just thinking then Ron spoke up, "You think Dudley still wants to go to Hogwarts?" Harry's face became distorted, "I would think so. I mean, what would make him not what to go? He seems to like the whole magic thing. What made you think of that?" Ron looked at Harry, "Well, I don't know. What if it was something magical that killed him. I mean, what if you-know-who was trying to get back at you by killing off your only family. Since you don't have Sirius anymore you would have no where to go." Harry started to think to himself, "Could it have been something from the wizarding world? Maybe Ron has a good point. I wonder, was the whole fight a part of someone's plan... Voldemort's plan?" Ron interrupted Harry's thought process, "Have any ideas?" Harry just shook his head. Harry walked over to his drunk and began making room for his school books. In the process he stumbled upon the letters. Harry slowly picked up the letters and walked over to Ron's bed. "What you got there Harry?" Ron questioned while looking at the letters. Harry flipped over the first letter, "It's from Dumbledor! OPEN IT... OPEN IT!" Ron excitedly demanded to Harry. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. Harry opened it and read aloud:

Dear Harry,

By now you are most likely at The Weasley's place and have found out the

reasoning for your's, your aunt's, and your cousin's quick removal.

Loosing your Uncle is a misfortune but because of his death we know

now that you and your family will have to have a close eye after you.

See you at school soon and be careful.

Sincerely,

_Albus Dumbledor. _

"It's amazing how he knows about everything. Brilliant that man just brilliant," Ron said after Harry read the letter, "He didn't say anythig about Dudley going to Hogwarts though. You think he knows?" "Of course! Don't be silly Ron," Harry flipped over the piece of parchment, "See, there's more." Harry read aloud:

" Ah yes. One more thing, be sure to explain everything to your cousin.

Don't want him getting into much trouble do we? See you then. "

Ron's face now invaded with astonishment, "How in the bloody hell does he do that!" Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Harry put aside the letter from Dumbledor and picked up the others. "Hey look, there was one from you.Want me to read it?" Ron shook his head, "No, it's ok. I was just writing to say hello. Maybe a little complaining about Pig but that's about it. Let's look at the others." Harry tossed ron's letter to the wastepaper basket. The basket's mouth opened wide and belched after consuming the letter. "Look! Hermione wrote to you too. She's only wrote me twice. How many times did she write you?" Ron looked at Harry a little jealous. "Just this one..." Harry opened the envelope and read the letter:

" Dear Harry,

Sorry that I haven't wrote all summer, I've been dreadfully busy with working. My parents made me get a job this summer. The told me that constant studying wasn't good for my health and that I needed to expand my horizon. They're probably right. I mean, I don't have any muggle friends, except for my pre-Hogwarts friends and I never see them because of Hogwarts. I couldn't possibley tell them the truth about why I don't attend their school anymore. It's been years since I have had a real conversation with them. It wouldn't possibley work. Oh, some exciting but sad news. I met this boy at my work place. He's absolutely amazing. I wish that you could meet him, but that will never happen because of him being a muggle. I want to tell him I really do. It's just that I can't because of the rules, the fact that it won't work out anyway, and my parents. My parents have advised me to not get too attached. How could I resist though. He's so cute and smart. I have never met a boy so intriguing. I feel bad because I am going to have to break his heart. He wouldn't understand. Not just yet. I might write him though and visit him during the holidays. Oh dear, I am sorry about getting into my whole summer relationship. I must have bored you to death. I just had to tell someone. Well, can't wait to see you and Ron at school. Tell Hedwig I said hello.

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger

"Sound's like Hermione had a fun summer." Harry added after reading the letter. "Never met a boy so intriguing! Pfft! What am I then? Her girlfriend that just happens to look like a male? I don't believe this, one summer and she's a totally different Hermione." Ron said while staring at the floor with jealousy and disbelief. Harry patted Ron on the back, "I'm sure she didn't forget about you mate. Things happen, after all you two are only friends. What did you expect to happen? She's 17 Ron, it's about time she found herself a mate." "But she never mentioned another guy in any owl she sent to me! Why, I just don't..." Ron was interrupted by an inrtuding Mrs. Weasley, "Time for suppa boys. C'mon let's get a move on. We 'aven't got all day." Ron and Harry jumped to their feet and headed to ward the stairs. Harry stopped, "Be down in a minute I have to put these letters away. You go ahead of me." Ron nodded at headed for the kitchen. Just as Harry was about to put his things away he stumbled upon the last letter. This one read on the envelope _To H. J. Potter From D. L. Malfoy. _Harry stopped in his tracks and went to open the letter.

A/N: **:Unfimiliar words:** **_Expose-Retrievo is not an original Harry Potter Charm. It's a charm created for bringing people back to you. You say the Charm + the name of the person you want to bring to you. But you must be presice on who you want to retrieve or you could get anyone._**


	5. The Malfoy Letter

**A/N: Thank you soooooooo much to such quick reviews. They made me feel extremely good about myself. Ok, about this chapter. We ended with Harry about to open the letter from Draco Malfoy so, I figured this chapter should be nothing but the letter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget R&R! Thanks much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books. I don't own the original Harry Potter Characters. I do own the plot of this story. I also own the unfamiliar characters you stumble upon throughout the story. **

_**:WARNING: DO NOT STEAL ANY AND I MEAN ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK. IF YOU WISH TO USE ANY OF MY WORK (PLOT, CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC.) PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU TAKE. AND IF YOU ARE GRANTED PERMISSION TO USE ANY OF MY WONDEROUS WORKS AND BOUNTIOUS GLORIES YOU MUST GIVE ME THE CREDIT FOR THE PARTS YOU USE. DON'T MEAN TO BE A STICKLE BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY I WORK.**_

**Chapter Five: The Malfoy Letter**

_Potter,_

_Indeed this is a rare occassion. One must be wondering what they did to deserve to receive a letter from the noble Dracon Lucius Malfoy. Frankly I, myself am as shocked as you are that I would be writing this in the first place. On the contrary some business is to be attended with us. News travels fast in the Wizarding World and even faster to the important beings such as my family and myself. Word on the street is that there is a late comer to Hogwarts. Another mudblood, one you seem to be related to. My father was furious at the idea of another one of those kind coming to Hogwarts as he is every year but, the fact that this mudblood is skipping five years of schooling made him even more furious. My father is doing everything in his power to see that this does not happen. Though, I doubt he will succeed being that Dumbledore gets everything he wants. I am as pleased as my father is about this subject but we all can't get what we want even if it is for the better of wizards. If I had my way you wouldn't even be here along with the weasels and Granger. You should watch your mudblood family's back because they might just get some unwanted company. Don't worry Potter, my friends and I will try to take things easy on the bloke. Another thing, I would lay low if I were you. Things around here aren't really... in your favour at the moment. I am sure that you have been reading the Prophet. So, you would know about the strange burglaries, beatings, and misuses of magic by young Harry Potter followers. Sorry to break the news if you hadn't. Actually, I'm not sorry because it's my pleasure to tell you about YOUR misleadings. Oh yes, if your scar hasn't told you and everyone by now your best friend Lord Voldemort is back, of course. Though he's lying low, like you should be. No one knows what form he has taken yet but, I do know that it's got to be by far the best one this time._

_For a bit of change in subject, word is that wittle Potter had a wittle girlfriend this summer. How would I know? I know everything as if you hadn't already figured that one out. Don't think you will get things as easy around Hogwarts as you had in previous years. My father has a lot more say in what the happenings are in the school since the Ministry assigned him as second Chairman of the school board. Having my father in the school will make things ten times easier on me and a million times harder for you and your "followers". My father will be keeping an extremely close eye on you, Potter. No more sneaking out to see that loof of a half-giant Hagrid. Hmpf! Any news of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? You'll be surprised of who it just might be. A rather talented and loyal wizard I might say. But I'll keep the rest in the dark for your benefit. See Potter, I do look out for the less fortunate. I wonder, have you received a letter from the school offering you a chance to show an exchanged student round the school for the first couple of months? Pitty for the boy or girl you have to show round. I actually received two offers and I accepted both. I firgured that I should get the good ones before someone like you did. Hopefully the two are Slytherin material, other wise I just might have to abandon them. Don't want to be seen with the wrong sort of lot. May luck be on your side because you'll bloody need it a lot more than I will. _

_Breaks my heart to see perfectly well off witches and wizards go soft on lots of your kind. I'd rather be dead than turn out like one of the weasels. Oh yes, might I mention, I have some relatives coming from a far country to join our school and if you get near any of them I hope that you get the nastiest jinx of them all. They don't need to mix round with Half-Bloods like yourself. Well Potter, it seems I have come to a shortage in ink. Would have loved to made you feel worse about yourself but it's ashame I'll have to end it. We'll pick things back up where we ended. Oh yes, can't wait to see how the Famous Harry Potter saves the day this time. Day to you Potter._

_Draco L. Malfoy _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Ever so sorry this is so short. A Pitty I didn't make this much longer. I had some really good soup bubbling in my caludron. I figured I would save some for later though. Please review this "letter". Hope I captured Draco well enough. I know I got it down-n-packed in the first paragraph. And again thank you soooo much for the quickest reviews I have ever seen in my fanfiction writing life! You review while I knock up some more of that great soup.**


End file.
